The Contract
by Pinkiess
Summary: (Hiatus) Kehidupan aktor dan aktirs di dunia entertainment yang membesarkan nama mereka. Akankah selalu berjalan lancar? Sumarry gagal T.T HUNHAN. GS/OOC/typo(s)/bahasa non baku
1. Chapter 1

THE CONTRACT

Title : THE CONTRACT

Writer : Pinkiess

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family

Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Semua casts disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, kedua orang tua, entertainment mereka dan Tuhan. Dipakai hanya untuk mengisi casts di FF ini.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo(s), bahasa non baku

Cerita di FF ini hanyalah fktif belaka, imajinasi liar saya saja. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat dan kejadian itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan saja. Saya tidak suka dengan yang namanya plagiat. So dont be a plagiator!

**** Pinkiess Presents ****

Tik tik tik

Suara detik jarum jam itu masih terus memenuhi ruangan yang hanya di terangi cahaya bulan dari balik jendela yang terbuka di sisi kanan ruangan itu. Angin malam terus berhembus masuk karena pintu jendela itu sengaja di buka. Ruangan itu sebenarnya sangat besar sayangnya sangat terlihat berantakan. Terdapat sebuah sofa berwarna merah darah di sudut kiri ruangan yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar tidur ini dipenuhi berbagai macam lembar kertas yang bertebaran seperti habis tertiup angin. Tepat di tengah ruangan juga terdapat sebuah tempat tidur besar berukuran king size dengan sprei berwarna putih yang sudah tak beraturan letaknya. Selimut tebal berwarna serupa terlihat menggumpal di tengah tempat tidur itu seperti membungkus sesuatu. Terlihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak dari dalam selimut itu diiringi suara decitan tempat tidur. Suara-suara lain pun mulai bermunculan memenuhi ruangan gelap dan berantakan itu.

"Pergi! Pergi! Menjauh dariku!"

"Menjauh dariku! Aku muak dengan kalian semua! Menjauh!"

Pergerakan di dalam selimut itu pun akhirnya berhenti dengan diakhiri sebuah teriakan seseorang. Seseorang yang di ketahui adalah namja itu membuka selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya sudah di penuhi dengan keringat. Nafasnya pun tersengal tak beraturan. Penampilannya persis seperti seseorang yang baru saja ikut lari maraton melihat wajahnya yang sudah memucat dan penuh dengan keringat. Ia segera mengambil segelas air yang selalu Ia siapkan di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya dan meneguk air itu. Ia menghabiskan segelas air itu hanya dalam satu tegukan saja kemudian meletakkan kembali gelas kosong kembali pada tempatnya semula.

Drrtttt Drrttt Drrrttt

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara getaran yang berasal dari salah satu meja nakas di dekat tempat tidur yang masih di tempati namja tadi. Suara getaran itu sungguh mengganggu. Namja itu lalu mengambil sebuah kaca mata berbingkai hitam dan mengenakannya sebelum mengambil smartphone miliknya yang ternyata terus bergetar. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar saat namja itu melihat layar sentuh smartphonenya yang menunjukkan nama seseorang yang menelponnya.

Pipp

"Ne?"

-OH SEHUN! EODIGA? NEOOOO?-

Namja yang dipanggil Sehun itu segera menjauhkan smartphonenya dari telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan dari sang penelepon. Ia sangat mengenal suara itu, suara sahabat sekaligus merangkap menjadi manager dan asisten pribadinya sementara selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga membuat sahabat-manager-asistennya jadi histeris seperti itu dan Ia sebenarnya Ia juga sangat malas diganggu malam-malam seperti ini apalagi jika ini menyangkut masalah pekerjaan. Ia muak dengan seluruh pekerjaannya. Yang Ia butuhkan saat ini adalah istirahat dan menenangkan pikirannya.

"wae? Ada apa? Kenapa teriak seperti itu? Aku masih bisa mendengar dengan baik." keluh Sehun sambil mengusap telinga kirinya yang sedikit berdegung.

-Aish tak usah banyak alasan! Dimana kau sekarang? Apa kau lupa jika sekarang kau harus datang ke acara blablablabla...-

Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya dan tak berniat mendengarkan perkataan sahabat-manager-asistennya itu.

-YA OH SEHUN! Apa kau mendengarku?-

"hmm"

-Ck sekarang cepat kau kesini sebelum aku...-

PIPP

Sehun segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia sangat malas mendengar kelanjutan pembicaraan yang Ia sudah tahu ujungnya, pasti tak jauh dari masalah pekerjaan. Ia segera melepaskan baterai di smartphone miliknya dan melemparkannya ke segala arah. Ia tidak perduli asistennya akan memarahinya atau apa yang jelas Ia benar-benar sedang tak berniat untuk melakukan apapun selain istirahat. Ia lepaskan kacamata berframe hitam miliknya dan meletakannya di atas meja nakas lalu kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Haaahhh aku mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur saja." ujar Sehun entah kepada siapa dan memejamkan matanya, menarik selimutnya dan siap untuk masuk ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Bugh Bugh Bugh Bugh

Seorang namja menggeliat di dalam posisi tidurnya saat mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari luar kamar tidurnya. Meski merasa terganggu, namun Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia masih sangat mengantuk.

Bugh Bugh Bugh Bugh

"Ishh ada apa sih? Siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurku?" gerutunya kesal dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal berharap bantal itu dapat meredam suara gaduh yang berasal dari luar kamar tidurnya.

Bugh Bugh Bugh Bugh

"OH SEHUN CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA! ATAU MAU AKU DOBRAK PINTU INI, HAH?" teriak seseorang dari luar membuat Sehun membelalakan matanya. Ia sangat mengenal suara siapa itu, itu adalah suara sahabat-manager-asistennya. Dengan malas Sehun pun bangun dari tidur lelapnya dan berjalan lunglai ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Ck kau ini benar-benar Oh Sehun! Semalam kau kemana? Kenapa kau blablablabla..."

Sehun sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ocehan dari sahabat-manager-asistennya itu. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya kembali dan membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur nyamannya. Sementara sahabat-manager-asistennya itu masih saja terus mengoceh meski Ia tahu Sehun tidak mendengarnya. Ia sangat tahu akan sifat Sehun yang sudah sejak lama dikenalnya.

"hyung berhentilah mengoceh... kau berisik sekali hyung!" keluh Sehun yang lama-lama merasa terganggu karena sahabat-manager-asistennya masih saja belum berhenti mengoceh.

"Ck kau ini! Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu. Kenapa kemarin malam kau tidak datang?" tanya namja tinggi dengan kacamata yang hampir serupa dengan kacamata milik Sehun yang bertengger manis pada hidung mancungnya. Sehun hanya bersikap acuh tak berniat untuk menjawabnya sama sekali.

"Haaaahhh Kau tahu? Aku harus berurusan dengan produser cerewet itu karena keabsenanmu! Sungguh menyusahkan kau ini, Ck! Dan kau sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan besar untuk masa depan karier keartisanmu!" ujar namja tinggi itu dengan menggebu-gebu. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan Pad nya.

"Aish sudahlah Chanyeol hyung... kan sudah aku bilang aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk kerja beberapa bulan ini. Jadi tolak saja semua tawaran pekerjaannya! Aku lelah! Aku ingin istirahat! Apa hyung sudah selesai bicara? Kalau sudah, bisa kan hyung tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku ingin tidur lagi hyung, aku ngan-"

Sahabat-manager-asisten Sehun yang bernama Chanyeol itu langsung kembali mendekat ke arah Sehun dan segera menjewer telinga kanan Sehun dengan cukup keras membuat Sehun berteriak kesakitan dan bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya.

"Yak! Dasar pemalas! Kau sudah terlalu lama beristirahat dan banyak menolak tawaran pekerjaan! Sudah hampir 5 bulan lamanya kau berdiam diri seperti ini dan menolak untuk bekerja. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Padahal dulu kau yang sangat semangat ingin menerima pekerjaan apapun."

Chanyeol masih terus menjewer telinga Sehun membuat Sehun terus merintih kesakitan. Namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia sudah cukup bersabar selama ini melihat kelakuan seenaknya dari Sehun. Dan sekarang Ia sudah tak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi.

"Appo hyung! Lepaskan!" akhirnya dengan susah payah Sehun bia melepaskan jeweran Chanyeol dari telinganya. Sehun segera mengusap telinganya yang sudah sangat memerah dengan kedua tangannya secara bergantian sementara Chanyeol hanya memperhatikannya dengan mata memicing.

"Ishh hyung aku tahu! Aku tahu! Tapi itu dulu saat di awal aku menjadi artis! Tapi sekarang aku sadar menjadi artis bukanlah hal yang mudah. Perlu banyak pengorbanan termasuk harus merelakan waktu kesenanganku sendiri hanya untuk bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Dan apa hyung tahu? Selama ini aku sama sekali tak bahagia atas semua pekerjaanku. Dan sepertinya aku ingin keluar dari dunia keartisan ini." ujar Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol shock.

"Yak Oh Sehun! Jangan bercanda! Kau jangan berpikiran aneh seperti in-"

"Aku serius, hyung. Aku ingin berhenti. Aku lelah. Dan aku rasa ini memang bukan duniaku." tegas Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol berharap Ia bisa mengerti.

"Pikirkan perasaan fans-fansmu di luar sana, Hun. Mereka sudah bersabar menanti kehadiranmu di layar kaca lagi. Kau mau membuat mereka kecewa karena keputusanmu yang akan meninggalkan dunia yang sudah membesarkan namamu ini? Pikirkan itu, Hun. Demi para fansmu dan kariermu." bujuk Chanyeol mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya hyung. Dan keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku ingin keluar dari dunia entertainment ini." Sehun mengucapkannya dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

Hening. Tak ada pembicaraan dari siapapun. Mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Chanyeol masih terus diam memandangi Sehun berharap semua yang diucapkannya tadi tidaklah benar, Ia tidak ingin sungguh-sungguh keluar dari dunia entertainment. Namun Sehun tetap diam yang artinya apa yang Ia ucapkan sebelumnya adalah benar. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Haaahhh baiklah, kau memang keras kepala. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu tapi ada satu syarat."

"Hah? Syarat apalagi, hyung?" keluh Sehun. Ia sangat kesal. Kenapa harus ada syaratnya?

"Kau harus menandatangai ini dulu. Oke?" Chanyeol memberikan sebuah map berwarna biru muda pada Sehun yang Sehun yakini pastilah berisi surat kontrak baru.

"Hyung! Tapi aku kan sudah bilang aku-"

"Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Anggap saja ini sebagai pekerjaan terakhirmu di dunia entertain. Aku janji setelah pekerjaan ini selesai, kau bisa berhenti dan melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Sehun terdiam. Ia memandang Chanyeol lekat berharap Chanyeol dapat memegang perkataannya.

"Baiklah. Hanya ini tak lebih dan untuk terakhir kalinya." Sehun menerima map biru itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya merasa menang dari Sehun.

"Baca kontraknya dan tanda tangani." Chanyeol memberikan sebuah pulpen untuk Sehun menandatangani kontraknya.

Sehun tak mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol untuk membaca ulang kontraknya terlebih dulu tapi Ia langsung menandatanganinya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kebiasaan Sehun yang selalu langsung menandatangani surat kontrak tanpa membacanya lagi terlebih dulu.

"Capku?" Sehun meminta cap khusus miliknya yang selalu di pegang oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membaca surat kontrakmu dulu sebelum kau menandatanginya sih?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran sambil mengambil kembali surat kontrak yang sudah di tanda tangani dan di cap oleh Sehun.

"Karena aku percaya padamu, hyung." jawab Sehun enteng.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku menjebakmu dengan surat kontrak ini? Membawamu ke sebuah pekerjaan yang tak pernah kau duga sebelumnya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjukan evil smile nya membuat Sehun sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Hah? Mak-maksud hyung apa?"

"Ani. Aku hanya bercanda saja. Sudah kau bisa kembali istirahat. Aku pergi dulu ya dan jangan lupa aktifkan terus ponselmu agar aku mudah menghubungimu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil melangkah pergi dari kamar Sehun.

"Oh ya Sehun." Chanyeol kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Sehun malas.

"Aku baru sadar jika kamarmu ini sangat berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Sebaiknya kau bersihkan kamarmu ini segera."

.

.

.

Ting Tong... Ting Tong...

Suara bell rumah yang berbunyi itu cukup membuat tidur seorang yeoja sedikit terganggu. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya tanpa berniat untuk membuka mata apalagi bangun. Yeoja itu kembali menarik selimutnya dan hanya mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan...

BUGHH

"Appo..." keluh yeoja itu saat Ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur nyamannya. Ia segera mengusap lengan kanannya yang membentur lantai kamarnya yang keras. Dan hal ini membuat dirinya jadi terbangun.

"Hoamm... dimana aku?" tanya yeoja itu entah kepada siapa. Ia terlihat bingung dan matanya juga masih mengerjap-ngerjap tak nyaman.

"Ternyata di kamarku. Hoammm aku mengantuk sekali sampai tidak sadar jika aku ada di kamarku..." yeoja itu segera bangkit dari lantai dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Rambutnya berantakan dan piyama yang dikenakannya juga terlihat berantakan bahkan terlihat lecak dimana-mana.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil dan bermata sipit dengan rambut merah menyala bergelombangnya yang tergerai menutupi punggung hingga sebatas pinggang. Yeoja mungil berambut merah itu berjalan mendekati yeoja yang masih berpenampilan berantakan itu dengan kepala menggeleng-geleng.

"Terjatuh dari tempat tidur lagi, eoh?" ledek yeoja berambut merah itu di sambut death glare dari yeoja berparas cantik yang sedang mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Luhan... Luhan... kebiasaanmu tak pernah berubah ya.. tidurmu itu nakal sekali. Lihat! Spreimu bahkan sampai berantakan, selimut di atas lantai bahkan bantalmu juga ckckck""Baek, sudahlah... Aku bosan mendengar ceramahanmu yang itu-itu saja setiap hari. Lagipula kenapa kau datang sepagi ini sih?" keluh yeoja yang dipanggil Luhan itu.

"Kau bilang apa? Pagi? Lu sebaiknya kau lihat jam. Ini sudah jam 11 siang! Yaampun, Lu... Sekarang kau cepat bersiap-siap. Kita sudah ada janji jam 1. Aku Byun Baekhyun, managaermu ini akan mengantarmu ke lokasi tepat waktu. Cepat!" yeoja berambut merah bernama Bekhyun itu segera menarik Luhan menuju ke kamar mandinya dan segera bersiap-siap.

KREKK

"Haaahhh mengurusi rusa satu saja sungguh merepotkan. Aigoo sepertinya aku memang harus mencari asisten baru untuk membereskan semua kekacauan ini setiap harinya ckckck"

Baekhyun segera mencari sesuatu dari dalam tas hitam besar miliknya. Ia mengambil sebuah ikat rambut dan mengikat rambut panjangnya agar tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya. Ia meletakkan tas miliknya di atas sebuah meja yang ada di dalam kamar itu dan mulai berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Ia merapikan kembali sprei tempat tidur itu seperti semula dan mengambil selimut dan bantal-bantal dari atas lantai lalu meletakannya di atas tempat tidur. Setelahnya Ia kembali memunguti beberapa potong pakaian yang sangat Baekhyun tahu jika pakaian itu adalah pakaian yang di kenakan oleh Luhan semalam lalu menaruhnya ke dalam sebuah keranjang tempat untuk meletakkan pakaian kotor yang di letakkan di sudut kanan kamar.

Trangg

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat Ia merasa Ia seperti menendang sesuatu. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat benda apa yang tak sengaja ditendangnya. Dan mata Baekhyun membulat saat mengetahui benda apa itu. Ia mengambilnya dan bergumam sesuatu.

CKLEK

Tak lama Luhan pun keluar dari dalam kamar mandinya lengkap dengan bathrobe berwarna pinknya. Rambutnya pun masih terlihat sedikit basah karenanya Luhan berjalan sambil mencoba mengeringkan rambut cokelat panjangnya dengan handuk. Baekhyun segera berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan memandang ke arah Luhan secara seksama.

"Lu!" panggil Baekhyun membuat Luhan menoleh ke arah yeoja berambut merah itu.

"waeyo, Baek?" Luhan masih terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa ini?" Baekhyun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi benda yang tadi Ia dapatkan saat Ia mencoba membersihkan kamar Luhan.

"Botol. Lalu kenapa sih Baek?" ujar Luhan polos.

"Lu sampai kapan kebiasaan burukmu ini menghilang? Kau ini!" Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada menandakan jika Ia sedang kesal.

"Baek, kau kan tau jika aku ini memiliki insomnia dan hanya itu cara satu-satunya agar aku bisa tidur. Apa itu salah?" Luhan mencoba membela dirinya.

"Tapi kan masih banyak cara lain bukan dengan minum-minum seperti ini, Lu. Bagaimana jika fans-fansmu tahu jika Luhan idola mereka yang selama ini terkenal dengan kepolosannya ternyata memiliki kebiasaan meminum minuman seperti ini?"

"Baek sudahlah jangan membahas masalah ini lagi! Aku tak mau membahas mereka. Sekarang bantu aku memilih pakaian yang akan aku kenakan untuk hari ini." Baekhyun pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya Ia sangat mengerti akan sifat Luhan satu ini yang egois dan tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain.

.

.

.

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan mondar-mandir di depan sebuah pintu kaca. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam smartphone miliknya sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah map berwarna biru muda. Wajahnya terlihat tegang dan juga cemas. Berulang kali ia mendekatkan smartphone nya ke telinga namun selalu di akhiri dengan decakan dari bibirnya karena sepertinya orang yang sedang dihubunginya tak mengangkat teleponnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang.

"Oh Sehun!" teriak namja tinggi yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya datang membuat perasaan lega menyelimuti hatinya.

"Oh sungguh kau ini! Aku kan sudah bilang jika kau harus datang jam 1. Tapi kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Haahh kau nyaris membuatku mati jika kau tak datang." ujar Chanyeol yang hanya ditanggapi acuh oleh Sehun.

"Hyung kau berlebihan sekali sih. Aku hanya terlambat 15 menit saja kok." ujar Sehun membela diri.

"Tapi bagi mereka waktu 15 menit sangat berharga, Sehun. Sudahlah kajja lebih baik kita masuk. Semua sudah menunggumu."

Chanyeol dan Sehun pun berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan melalui sebuah pintu dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan seperti sebuah ruang rapat. Sebuah meja yang panjang dan besar berada tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Disana Sehun bisa melihat beberapa orang yang tak asing bagi dirinya yang sudah sering bekerja sama dengannya dalam banyak kesempatan duduk melingkar pada meja panjang itu. Di meja paling ujung Sehun bisa melihat seorang namja yang terlihat sangat berwibawa tersenyum ke arahnya. Sehun membalas senyum namja itu dengan sebuah tundukkan kepala. Chanyeol mengarahkan Sehun untuk duduk pada salah satu kursi kosong yang sudah di siapkan tepat di samping tempat duduknya tadi.

Setelah kedatangan Sehun, mereka pun segera memulai rapat mereka. Sang namja berwibawa itu sebagai pemimpin rapatnya. Ia adalah produser di dalam produksi film yang akan dibintangi oleh Sehun kali ini. Orang-orang biasa memanggilnya Lee Jinki. Dia adalah seorang produser yang terbilang sangat sukses dan banyak memproduseri berbagai film yang hampir semuanya meledak di pasaran.

"Dan untuk adegan yang ke 12, sang aktor dan sang aktris melakukan adegan cinta mereka pada malam blablablabla..."

"Tunggu! Apa maksudnya dengan 'adegan cinta'?" Tanya Sehun polos di sela-sela pembacaan naskah film oleh scriptwriter.

Keadaan pun menjadi hening saat Sehun mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Semua mata pun tertuju pada Sehun. Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi bingung Sehun. Ia sudah menduga ini sebelumnya. Dan keheningan itu pun berujung pada gelak tawa semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Sehun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya semakin bingung dengan keadaan yang dilihatnya ini. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Chanyeol meminta penjelasan dari Chanyeol.

"Sehun-ssi pertanyaanmu tadi benar-benar lucu. Kau pasti kan sudah tahu, untuk apa menanyakannya lagi?" ujar Lee Jinki masih sambil tertawa. Sehun semakin tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan sang produser itu.

"Hyung, 'adegan cinta' itu apa sih sebenarnya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya pada Chanyeol.

"Sehun, kau sudah berapa lama sih hidup sebagai seorang namja? Masa hal seperti itu saja kau tidak tahu? Begini biar aku lebih permudah bahasanya..." Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Sehun untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Itu artinya sama saja kau harus melakukan adegan sex dengan sang aktris." bisik Chanyeol membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"MWO? K-kau serius hyung? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya hyung! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak bisa bermain di film ini!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda Ia menolak.

"Tapi kau sudah menandatangani kontrakmu dengan kami, Sehun. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya membatalkan kontrak seperti ini. Kau mau kami tuntut dan denda?" ancam sang produser.

"Tapi a-aku tidak bisa me-melakukannya apalagi itu..."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sehun-ssi. Itu sudah jadi tugas para crew-crew ini. Mereka yang akan membantumu." ujar sang sutradara yang duduk tepat di samping kiri sang produser."La-lalu siapa lawan mainku?"

"Lawan mainmu adalah..."

"Aku. Salam kenal Sehun-ssi... Aku Lee Bora."

.

.

.

.

TBC/END/DELETE?

.

.

.

.

Fiuhh akhirnya selesai juga chapt 1 ini hehehe btw hai readersdul, chingudul semua... Perkenalkan aku Pinkiess atau bisa dipanggil dengan Pink. Aku sih sebenarnya usah lama bikin account di FFN ini tapi belum pernah post FF hasil karyaku disini. Tapi sekarang aku usah mulai coba post nih FF pertama aku hehehe... Oh ya aku mohon nih untuk para readersdul dan chingudul please review ya FF ini... Karena aku ingin tahu apa FF yang aku buat ini menarik atau tidak bagi kalian. Kalau menarik berarti aku berhasil tapi kalau tidak berarti aku memang tidak berbakat untuk jadi author :( So please review yang banyak ya...

Oke segitu aja basa-basinya. Sampai ketemu lagi ya semua... Byebye pyongg^^

Salam XOXO Pinkiess :*


	2. Chapter 2

THE CONTRACT

Title : THE CONTRACT

Writer : Pinkiess

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family

Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Lee Jinki, Lee Bora (OC)

Semua casts disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, kedua orang tua, entertainment mereka dan Tuhan. Dipakai hanya untuk mengisi casts di FF ini.

Warning : GS, OOC, OC, typo(s), bahasa non baku

Cerita di FF ini hanyalah fktif belaka, imajinasi liar saya saja. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat dan kejadian itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan saja. Saya tidak suka dengan yang namanya plagiat. So dont be a plagiator!

**** Pinkiess Presents ****

Keadaan pun menjadi hening saat Sehun mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Semua mata pun tertuju pada Sehun. Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi bingung Sehun. Ia sudah menduga ini sebelumnya. Dan keheningan itu pun berujung pada gelak tawa semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Sehun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya semakin bingung dengan keadaan yang dilihatnya ini. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Chanyeol meminta penjelasan dari Chanyeol.

"Sehun-ssi pertanyaanmu tadi benar-benar lucu. Kau pasti kan sudah tahu, untuk apa menanyakannya lagi?" ujar Lee Jinki masih sambil tertawa. Sehun semakin tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan sang produser itu.

"Hyung, 'adegan cinta' itu apa sih sebenarnya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya pada Chanyeol.

"Sehun, kau sudah berapa lama sih hidup sebagai seorang namja? Masa hal seperti itu saja kau tidak tahu? Begini biar aku lebih permudah bahasanya..." Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Sehun untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Itu artinya sama saja kau harus melakukan adegan sex dengan sang aktris." bisik Chanyeol membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"MWO? K-kau serius hyung? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya hyung! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak bisa bermain di film ini!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda Ia menolak.

"Tapi kau sudah menandatangani kontrakmu dengan kami, Sehun. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya membatalkan kontrak seperti ini. Kau mau kami tuntut dan denda?" ancam sang produser.

"Tapi a-aku tidak bisa me-melakukannya apalagi itu..."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sehun-ssi. Itu sudah jadi tugas para crew-crew ini. Mereka yang akan membantumu." ujar sang sutradara yang duduk tepat di samping kiri sang produser.

"La-lalu siapa lawan mainku?"

"Lawan mainmu adalah..."

"Aku. Salam kenal Sehun-ssi... Aku Lee Bora." Ujar seorang yeoja cantik sambil tersenyum manis kepada Sehun.

"Annyeong, Oh Sehun imnida..."

"Baiklah cukup sekian dulu perkenalannya. Jika ingin lebih mengenal lagi, kalian bisa melanjutkannya setelah rapat ini berakhir. Lagipula semua pemain yang terlibat belum berkumpul semua disini." Ujar Lee Jinki.

Rapat pun kembali berjalan dengan scriptwriter sebagai pembicaranya kali ini. Ia terus menjelaskan isi naskah serta adegan per adegan yang telah di buatnya. Para crew dan para aktris dan aktor pun mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Bahkan sesekali dari mereka ada yang mencatat sesuatu yang di sampaikan oleh sang scriptwriter.

Sehun nampak serius mendengarkan semua penjelasan dari sang scriptwriter bahkan hingga menghiraukan panggilan dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Ia sudah tahu kebiasaan Sehun ketika ia sedang serius. Ia pasti akan menghiraukan apapun yang mengganggunya. Sehun melepaskan kaca mata berframe hitam miliknya dan memijat batang hidungnya sesekali lalu kembali memakai kacamatanya.

Puk Puk

Pada akhirnya Sehun pun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Sehun memasang wajah kesalnya sementara Chanyeol berusaha memberitahukan sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Eommamu menelpon. Otteo?" Chanyeol memberikan smartphone miliknya yang masih bergetar tanda jika ada panggilan masuk.

"Jangan di terima, hyung! Matikan saja ponsel hyung, kita kan sedang rapat." Balas Sehun cuek tak memperdulikan helaan nafas berat Chanyeol.

"Sekian penjelasan dari saya. Apa masih ada yang belum jelas?" Tanya sang scriptwriter. Namun tak seorang pun yang berniat untuk bertanya.

"Bila tidak ada yang bertanya, saya akan akhiri.. Atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terima kasih." Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu bertepuk tangan sebagai tanda hormat untuk sang scriptwriter yang telah selesai menjelaskan naskah miliknya.

"Baiklah sekian rapat kita untuk hari ini. Dan jangan lupa minggu depan untuk para pemain di harapkan untuk datang kembali tepat jam 1 untuk melakukan reading naskah. Saya tutup rapat kita kali ini, Selamat siang." Ujar Lee Jinki.

Satu persatu crew mulai keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Namun sebelum keluar mereka juga berpamitan kepada para pemain dan sang produser untuk memberikan kesan hormat mereka. Sehun juga Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang mereka lakukan.

Sehun berjalan di depan Chanyeol dengan santainya. Kedua telinganya sudah ia sumpal dengan earphone sebagai tanda jika ia tidak ingin mendengar perkataan apapun dari Chanyeol. Merasa tak mendapat respon apapun dari Sehun, Chanyeol mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan mengutak-atik smartphone nya.

"Whoaaa Xi Luhan akan main film baru? Jinjja?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan semangat saat ia membaca sesuatu dari smartphone nya hingga ia lupa jika ia masih berada di dalam gedung kantor. Suara Chanyeol yang menggelegar dan tiba-tiba itu cukup membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Xi Luhan? Nugu?" Tanya Sehun penasaran karena nama itu memang tidak cukup asing di telinganya.

"Astaga... Kau tidak tahu? Padahal ia sangat terkenal. Wajar sih kau memang jarang bersosialisasi dengan sesama artis sih makanya kau tidak tahu. Xi Luhan itu seorang model dan juga aktris yang sudah banyak main film." Jelas Chanyeol namun Sehun tidak terlalu merasa tertarik.

Tringg

Pintu lift terbuka. Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lift meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terus sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku mantel tebal yang digunakannya. Ia baru sadar jika udara sedang dingin saat ini. Wajar saja sekarang sedang memasuki musim gugur dan di dalam kantor itu AC selalu menyala membuat udara jadi semakin bertambah dingin.

"Haaa..." helaan nafas seseorang menyelimuti keheningan yang ada di dalam lift itu. Sehun baru menyadari jika ia sedang tidak sendirian. Ada seorang yeoja yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Sehun tidak terlalu peduli dengan yeoja yang sedang asik mengutak-atik smartphone nya.

"Selalu saja seperti ini! Kenapa anti fansku selalu bertambah setiap hari? Memang apa salahku? Aku kan hanya menjalankan semua pekerjaanku." Ujar yeoja itu kesal. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menunjukkan rasa kesalnya.

Krekk

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terdengar. Lift itu jadi terasa sedikit tersendat. Seketika yeoja itu sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan, mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun. Lampu di dalam lift itu jadi meredup perlahan-lahan.

"Aigoo apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Hikss" yeoja itu sedikit terisak wajahnya juga menampilkan raut ketakutan. Sehun bisa melihat tubuh yeoja itu juga jadi ikut gemetar.

Blam

Dan benar saja lift itu berhenti. Lampu di dalam lift itupun mati. Sehun dan yeoja itu terjebak di dalam lift. Sehun hanya bisa berjalan mundur ke belakang, menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding lift.

"Hikss hikss... Takut... Gelap... Hiks hikss" Sehun bisa mendengar isakan tangis yeoja itu. Entah mengapa ia merasakan perasaan tak enak di hatinya. Ia tidak bisa mendengar isakan tangis seorang yeoja.

"Nan gwenchana?" Tanya Sehun dan berjalan perlahan ke depan. Ia meraba sekelilingnya takut menabrak yeoja yang menangis itu apalagi di sana sangat gelap.

Sehun segera mengambil smartphone di dalam saku celananya untuk membantu ia bisa melihat dalam gelap dari cahaya yang di hasilkan smartphone nya. Akhirnya Sehun bisa melihat yeoja itu jatuh terduduk di tengah lift. Kedua lututnya tertekuk dan yeoja itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nan gwenchana?" Tanya Sehun sambil ikut menjongkokkan dirinya, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan yeoja itu.

"Takut... Hikss gelap... Hiks hikss" yeoja itu segera memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat dan terisak di dalam pelukannya. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak menolak, ia tahu mungkin dengan cara itu yeoja itu bisa jadi lebih tenang.

"Uljima... Aku akan meminta bantuan..." Sehun menekan layar smartphone nya mencari nomor seseorang yang dapat menolongnya.

Tuttt Tutttt Tutttt

"Aishh sial!" Umpat Sehun kesal karena tidak berhasil menghubungi siapapun.

Tutttt Tutttt Tutttt

"Aishh sial! Aku tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun! Ck!" Umpat Sehun lagi. Sementara yeoja itu masih terus terisak di dalam dekapan Sehun. Kedua tangan yeoja itu mencengkram erat mantel yang di kenakan Sehun tanda jika ia memang benar-benar takut

"Sebentar. Aku akan mencari cara untuk meminta bantuan." Sehun kembali mencoba berdiri di ikuti oleh yeoja itu yang masih setia mencengkram mantel Sehun.

Pipp

Sehun menekan sebuah tombol bantuan yang ada di dalam lift. Ia sama sekali tidak kepikiran soal itu sedaritadi. Berulang kali ia menekan tombol itu berharap itu dapat berguna dan menolongnya serta yeoja itu keluar dari lift.

"Tenanglah... Sebentar lagi kita pasti akan keluar dari sini..." Sehun kembali menenangkan yeoja yang masih terisak itu.

Pipp

Lampu di dalam lift itu menyala kembali tanda jika lift itu dapat berfungsi kembali. Sehun menghela nafas leganya melihat itu. Dengan segera Sehun menekan tombol UG. Sehun bisa merasakan yeoja itu merenggangkan cengkraman di mantel miliknya tanda jika yeoja itu sudah merasa lebih tenang sekarang.

Tringg

Pintu lift pun terbuka memperlihatkan beberapa orang berdiri menunggu di depan pintu lift dengan wajah panik mereka. Sementara Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman simpul. Yeoja yang ketakutan tadi kini sudah berdiri di samping Sehun. Ia menundukkan wajahnya menutupi wajah pucat dan berantakannya karena habis menangis.

"Astaga, Lu... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun yang langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan saat Luhan baru saja keluar dari lift.

"Maaf... Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya di dalam?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun yang juga baru saja keluar dan di sambut lega oleh Chanyeol.

"Ia menangis di dalam." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Aigoo, Lu... Mianhae... Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian... Lu? LULU!" Teriak Baekhyun histeris karena Luhan yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan.

SKIP

"Lu? Kau sudah sadar?" Ujar Baekhyun lega saat melihat Luhan yang sudah membuka matanya.

"Aku... Dimana?"

"Kau ada di rumah sakit, Lu. Kau pingsan. Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa. Mianhae, Lu. Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kau jadi seperti in-"

"Baek, di-dia... ada dimana?"

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Namja itu. Namja yang bersamaku saat di... lift."

"Oh namja itu. Tadi baru saja ia pulang. Aku yang menyuruhnya pulang. Aku tak enak merepotkannya, Lu."

"Aku belum berterima kasih padanya, Baek. Apa kau tahu siapa dia? Namanya?"

"Mian, Lu. Aku lupa menanyakan siapa namanya. Habis aku sudah terlalu panik saat tahu kau pingsan."

Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia berharap dapat bertemu dengan namja yang menolongnya saat mereka sama-sama terjebak di dalam lift. Berkat namja itu yang terus menenangkannya, ia jadi bisa mengontrol dirinya. Ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan namja itu sekali lagi untuk mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

"Baek, aku mau pulang..."

"Hmm? Pulang? Tapi kau kan baru saja siuman."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baek. Aku ingin pulang. Aku tidak ingin disini lama-lama."

"Baiklah. Akan aku panggilkan dokter dulu ya, Lu."

Luhan mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran tempat tidur. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping ke kiri, tepatnya ke arah jendela yang saat itu sedang di biarkan terbuka. Luhan bisa melihat gedung-gedung tinggi dari balik jendela itu serta burung-burung yang berterbangan. Hembusan angin musim gugur itu juga sukses membawa terbang daun-daun kering dari berbagai macam pohon.

"Lu?"

"Hmm?"

"Kajja kita bisa pulang sekarang. Tapi berjalan perlahan saja ya, kau masih lemah."

"Hmm. Gomawo, Baek..."

SKIP

"Lu, istirahatlah. Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu di dapur. Jika kau perlu sesuatu, panggil aku saja ya."

"Baek, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang sakit deh. Aku sehat kok, Baek." Keluh Luhan kesal karena perlakuan Baekhyun yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sakit.

"Mian, Lu. Tapi aku kan khawatir padamu. Aku ingin kau istirahat lebih lama. Bahkan jika perlu aku akan mengcancel jadwalmu untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

"Baek! Jangan berlebihan seperti itu! Sudah ku bilang kan jika aku ini baik-baik saja, Baek." Luhan melipat tangannya di depan dada memperlihatkan jika dirinya sedang kesal.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi kau jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu ya. Kau harus bilang padaku jika kau merasa lelah. Aku tidak mau kau jadi pingsan seperti tadi." Tegas Baekhyun yang hanya di balas anggukan kepala oleh Luhan.

Kruyukkk

"Hahaha aku tahu kau lapar, Lu. Tunggulah disini aku akan memasakkan makan malam untukmu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Luhan meninggalkan Luhan yang cemberut malu.

.

.

.

Sehun kini sedang berada di ruang tengah rumahnya. Ia sedang bersantai sambil menonton film action favoritnya. Sebelah tangannya sedang memegang toples yang berisikan makanan ringan sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain sedang memegang smartphone nya. Sesekali ia mendecakkan lidah saat melihat layar smartphone nya yang terus menyala tanda ada seseorang yang menelponnya.

"Ne? Yeobosaeyo?" Jawab Sehun malas.

-Aigoo Hunna kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mengangkat telepon dari eomma? Kau tahu? Eomma dan appa disini sangat khawatir padamu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja bukan?-

"Tumben eomma menanyakan kabarku. Biasanya eomma dan appa sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian disana." Balas Sehun cuek. Ia tidak terlalu senang mendapat telepon dari orang tuanya. Ia merasa pasti ada sesuatu yang akan disampaikan jika eomma ataupun appanya tiba-tiba menelepon dirinya seperti ini.

-Aigoo kenapa kau jadi seperti ini sih, Hunna? Oh ya seperti nya eomma dan appa tidak jadi pulang dalam waktu dekat ini. Appamu masih banyak memiliki pekerjaan disini. Tidak apa kan jika kau sendirian lagi di rumah? Kan ada Bibi Nam juga yang menjaga rumah disana jadi...-

"Aku tahu, aku tahu.. Pekerjaan appa kan memang lebih penting daripada aku. Sudahlah eomma aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat. Bye..." Sehun segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia lelah dengan semua itu. Kedua orangtuanya yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka tanpa mau memperdulikan dirinya.

"Telepon dari eommamu?" Tanya seseorang yang Sehun ketahui adalah managernya, Chanyeol.

"Hmm katanya mereka tidak jadi pulang dalam waktu dekat ini. Lagipula pulang atau tidak pulang pun sama saja. Mereka tetap sama-sama akan sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Mereka bekerja juga untukmu kan. Semua ini kan untukmu. Jangan bersikap seperti itu pada kedua orangtuamu." Ujar Chanyeol bijak namun Sehun hanya cuek dan tidak mau mendengarkan.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Sehun yang sedang asik menonton film favoritnya sementara dirinya lebih menyibukkan diri dengan smartphone nya. Ia tidak terlalu suka menonton.

"Ahh oh ya aku baru ingat. Duh pabbo! Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun. Sehun hanya menolehkan kepalanya pad Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung.

"Luhan? Nugu Luhan?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aishh yeoja yang bersamamu di lift itu. Tadi aku kan tidak ikut denganmu ke rumah sakit untuk mengantarnya. Bagaimana keadaannya? Duh aku khawatir sekali padanya. Secara aku kan fansnya." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa jeda membuat Sehun semakin bingung.

"Kau mengenalnya, hyung? Dan mwo? Fans? Kau fans dia?" Tanya Sehun terkejut.

"Astaga Oh Sehun! Dia itu Luhan! Xi Luhan! Dia itu seorang model dan aktris yang terkenal. Ia sudah banyak membintangi berbagai macam film. Masa kau tidak tahu? Astaga astaga ckckck"

"Hyung kau berlebihan sekali. Hyung kan tahu aku memang tidak banyak mengenal aktris atau aktor lain. Aku kan..."

"Iya, aku tahu. Karena itu aku memberitahumu siapa itu Xi Luhan. Lalu bagaimana keadaannya? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Aku menyesal tidak ikut ke rumah sakit tadi." Keluh Chanyeol.

"Hyung, hentikan kelebaianmu ini! Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku pulang sebelum ia sadar." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau pulang sebelum dia sadar?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

"Hyung! Hentikan hyung! Ishh kau menjijikan sekali hyung! Jauhkan wajah menyebalkanmu jadi hadapanku!" Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya.

"Haa inilah kenapa aku tidak suka pada para fans. Mereka terlalu berlebihan sama sepertimu, hyung. Dan ini juga kenapa aku ingin berhenti dari dunia entertain. Aku lebih memilih menjalani hidupku seperti orang biasa daripada jadi seorang idola yang tidak memiliki kebebasan. Kemana-mana harus menyamar dan bertingkah bodoh agar tidak di ketahui fans, ck." Ujar Sehun tanpa sadar. Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya memperhatikan wajah Sehun dengan tatapan iba.

"Mungkin itu cara mereka menunjukkan kecintaannya padamu, Sehun. Kau jangan pernah beranggapan jika mereka itu adalah pengganggu. Tanpa mereka, kau juga tidak akan bisa jadi seperti sekarang ini, jadi Sehun yang banyak di kenal, Sehun yang mereka idolakan."

"Menunjukkan kecintaan mereka padaku? Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara membatasi privasiku? Hyung, aku hanya manusia biasa. Aku juga ingin bebas seperti orang lainnya. Pergi kemanapun tanpa bersembunyi ataupun menyamar seperti seorang penjahat saja. Aku muak hyung! Aku muak!"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Haaa sudahlah jangan membahas masalah ini lagi. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Lihat wajahmu jadi terlihat berantakan. Kau sudah seperti mayat hidup, tahu. Aku pulang ya. Kasihan Petty sendirian dirumah." Pamit Chanyeol.

"Petty si anjing pudelmu itu hyung? Kenapa dia betah sekali tinggal bersama orang secerewet dirimu, hyung? Ckckck" ejek Sehun yang dibalas kekehan dari Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, aku pulang ya. Kau harus segera istirahat. Jangan pernah begadang lagi, oke?"

"Haaa dasar hyung cerewet!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun kini sudah berada di ruang tengah rumahnya. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan sepatu dan mantel cokelat tebalnya. Ia sedang menunggu Chanyeol yang bertugas menjemputnya kali ini. Sudah sekitar setengah jam Sehun menunggu namun Chanyeol sang manager masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya membuat Sehun kesal. Ia benci menunggu.

"Bi Nam, bisa tolong buatkan aku minuman?" Panggil Sehun pada seorang asisten rumah tangga di rumahnya yang sedang merapikan ruang tengah.

"Ne, tuan. Akan saya buatkan." Balas Bibi Nam dan kembali berjalan menuju ke dapur.

"Hyung kemana sih? Kenapa lama sekali menjemputku? Kemarin hyung bilang aku harus siap jam 8. Sekarang sudah jam setengah 9 tapi hyung belum datang juga ckckck" keluh Sehun sambil menggonta ganti saluran TV dengan remote yang dipegangnya saat ini.

'Kecelakaan lalu lintas baru saja terjadi tepat di depan sebuah restoran cepat saji di daerah Gangnam. Kecelakaan antara sebuah mobil van dan truk pengangkut minyak ini terjadi karena kelalaian pengemudi truk yang mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk. Sang pengemudi pun tewas di tempat setelah mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat pada bagian kepalanya. Sementara para penumpang di dalam van mengalami luka cukup parah. Salah seorang penumpang di dalam van itu adalah Lee Bora, seorang aktris yang banyak membintangi beberapa film. Ia mengalami pendarahan di bagian kepalanya dan mengalami patah tulang pada angkel kaki kanannya. Ia dinyatakan...'

Drtttt Drrttt

Sehun merogoh saku mantel cokelatnya saat merasa smartphone nya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia melihat nama 'Chanyeol Hyung' tertera di layar smartphonenya dengan cepat ia menerima panggilan itu.

-Sehun kau dimana? Kau masih di rumahmu kan? Maaf aku datang terlambat. Tapi sebentar lagi aku sampai. Apa kau sudah mendengar berita tentang kecelakaan itu?-

"Hmm cepatlah hyung aku sudah lama menunggumu. Hmm aku sudah mendengarnya. Tentang Lee Bora kan?"

-Ne, ah aku sudah ada di depan gerbang rumahmu. Kau keluarlah.-

Chanyeol langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya. Sehun segera mematikan TV yang masih menyiarkan beberapa berita terbaru pagi itu. Ia sudah tidak ada waktu bersantai lagi.

"Tuan, ini minumannya..."

"Maaf bi aku sudah harus pergi. Bi hari ini sepertinya aku akan pulang malam. Bibi jangan memasak ya. Aku akan makan di luar saja nanti."

"Baik, tuan. Hati-hati." Sehun hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan ucapan dari sang bibi.

Tinn Tinn

"Masuklah! Kita sudah terlambat!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Salah hyung sendiri kenapa telat menjemputku." Sehun kembali menyalahkan Chanyeol.

"Mian... Mian... Yang penting aku sudah disini kan hehehe..."

SKIP

Sehun dan Chanyeol serta beberapa crew kini sudah berada di dalam ruang rapat kembali. Hari ini adalah jadwal reading kedua naskah film. Semua crew sudah berkumpul, begitupula para pemainnya. Sehun melihat ada beberapa wajah baru para pemain yang kemarin tidak di lihatnya. Memang rapat yang di lakukan kemarin itu para pemain tidak semuanya datang. Namun kali ini semua pemain yang ada di dalam film di pastikan untuk datang.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, aktris pemeran utama film ini baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Kemungkinan juga ia tidak bisa ikut bermain di dalam film ini. Maka dari itu saya memikili rencana lain yaitu mencari pengganti aktris pemeran utama di film ini."

"Maaf, Mr. Lee. Tapi waktu kita sudah tidak banyak lagi. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa mencari pemain pengganti dalam waktu singkat?" Tanya sang sutradara.

"Untuk hal ini, kalian tidak perlu khawatir karena saya sudah menemukan siapa orangnya. Kalian juga pasti sudah mengenalnya. Dan ia juga bukan seorang aktris amatiran. Ia sudah banyak berperan di dalam film-film saya jadi sudah dapat dipastikan jika ia sangat profesional." Jelas Lee Jinki.

"Lalu siapa dia, Mr. Lee?"

Tok Tok Tok

"Dia sudah datang." Ujar Lee Jinki membuat semua crew dan pemain di dalam ruangan itu penasaran.

"Silakan masuk..."

CKLEK

Pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan seorang yeoja cantik dengan mantel putih yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Senyum tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah cantiknya. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu begitu terhipnotis oleh kecantikan dan keanggunan sang aktris. Namun berbeda dengan Sehun. Ia menatap sang aktris itu dengan tatapan dinginnya seperti biasa.

"Silakan duduk dan terima kasih kau sudah mau bermain di dalam film ini." Ujar Lee Jinki kepada yeoja cantik itu.

"Sama-sama Mr. Lee. Saya juga berterima kasih karena anda mempercayakan saya kembali untuk bermain di dalam film anda."

.

.

.

TBC/END/DELETE

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapt 2 selesai.. sebenarnya aku sih berencana bakal publish lngsg 2 chapt sekaligus tp chapt yg 3 masih perlu bnyk rombakan" nih :( mian ya chingu dan aku juga gak bisa janji bisa fast update karena lg banyak deadline juga nih huhu di mohon kemaklumannya :) :) :)

Balasan Reviews:

*Dhea485 : Tenang Luhan kok yang gantiin Bora huehehe sabar ya adegan 'itu' nya belum muncul di chapt ini mungkin di chapt depan hehe gomawo ya udah review :)

*Frozen Peony : Awalnya sih memang bukan Luhan tapi tenang kok karena banyak yang mendoakan agar Luhan aja yg jadi lawan mainnya Sehun, jadi terkabul deh hehe gomawo ya udah review :)

*Sanshaini Hikari : untuk pertanyaan Luhan sama Sehun udah saling kenal atau belum, di chapt ini kira-kira udah terjawab atau belum chingu? Hehe Gomawo ya udah review :)

*zoldyk : Hoaaa thank you for your review :)

*LuXiaoLu : Doamu terkabul chingu... Tadahh Lulu yang jadi lawan mainnya Hun kok hehe gomawo ya udah review :)

* : tenang chingu ini udah di lanjut kok FF nya hehe gomawo ya udah di review :)

*lisnana1 : sudah dikabulkan.. lawan mainnya udah diganti kok jadi luhan hehe gomawo ya udah review :)

*53Hun Luh4n : udah di update kok gomawo ya udah review :)

*helloannyeongg : Lulu nya ada kok ini udah di lanjut gomawo ya udah review :)

*blacksoda : iya awalnya memang bukan dia lulu taken contract film lain sih /sotoy/ tp bora sekarang udh digntiin Luhan kok hehe gomawo ya udah review :)

*AmeliaBellatrix : tenang Bora sudah di gantikan Luhan kok hehe gomawo ya udah review :)

*fansyie : sudah diganti kok sudah hehe lulu sekarang yang jadi lawan mainnya hun hehe gomawo ya udah review :)

*sehunhannie : ini udah di update gomawo ya udah review :)

*xxlxx : ini udah di update kok gomawo review nya :)

*windykinetis : penasaran? Haha gomawo udah review ya :)

*bubble4hunhan : lulu sudah menggantikan bora kok hehe gomawo review nya :)

*empty : ini udh dilanjut gomawo review nya :)

*555 : ini udah di lanjut kok :) penasaran? Hehe gomawo udah review :)

*BabyHimmie : tenang ini udah di gantikan jd lulu kok hehe gomawo udah review ya :)

*ruixi : rame? HunHan moment memang belum keluar tp tenang next next chapt bakal ada kok moment mreka di film sm di kisah nyata. Pnsrn? Hehe gomawo udah review ya :)

Gomawo untuk semua yang udah review ya :) aku seneng respon chingu baik semua tp jangan sungkan-sungkan juga ya kasih kritik dan sarannya. Kritik pedas? Gak papa kok aku terina dengan senang hati karena aku kan juga masih tahapan belajar nulis FF :)

Oke segitu aja basa-basinya. Sampai ketemu lagi ya semua... Byebye pyongg^^

Salam XOXO Pinkiess :*


End file.
